Searching
by Tia Paes
Summary: Leon finally found him. Oneshot. D/Leon


**Searching**

**Summary: **Leon finally found him. Oneshot. D/Leon

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything in relation to the PSOH.

~xx~

Leon looked at his computer in disbelief. He was a resourceful person with more then a few methods of researching. He had first started his search in the papers, eventually realizing that murder often took a back-seat to finances or celebrities. He had then transferred his interests to the libraries, locating specific articles with ease. And then, he had begun his search of the internet, a vast chasm of information that was often daunting to pour over.

It wasn't long before his obsessive nature took hold of him. He always had a vice. In his youth, it had been the enigmatic opposite sex which had for years evaded him. Even before he was of age, he had dabbled in alcohol, often mixing women and spirits together in a concoction of lust and addiction. His search had since taken over his other obsessions, forcing him into internet cafe's and public libraries nearly every day. The constant stream of money he was pouring into his research had begun to lighten his wallet, not to mention the significant withdrawals he faced by traveling.

It wasn't long before he stumbled upon a carefully hidden site and a base of inquirers who had obviously felt his confusion and need for knowledge. It wasn't long that his first clue had cast its rays over him,courtesy of a aged man who had once bought an animal from a suspicious Petshop.

He peered over the headline, which had been clipped and scanned from a local newspaper in Vancouver, "_Large Animal Mauls Man." _The title was blunt, the way he liked it, and he already had a nervous anticipation building in his stomach. There was no indication of what animal it had been, no evidence suggesting that it had been a cougar or a bear. Even stranger, it had occurred in winter, a time when most animals settled into their hibernation patterns for months on end. The article suggested that the man had been a loner, with a small, nearly glanced over line suggesting that his newly purchased dog had been found missing.

It all seemed to add up, sending a shock down his spine at the realization of just how close he may be to finding the Count. Writing down the information that he needed, he logged off the computer and sprinted to his apartment.

His apartment was messy, as usual, with its familiar layout of old clothes and unwashed dishes. Even the posters on his wall had peeled slightly, giving the space a slightly worn and old feeling. Even though he had doubts and uncertainties about his newest clue, he had a strange feeling that he wouldn't return. If he didn't find the Count in Canada, he wasn't sure what he would do. He couldn't imagine himself coming back to the same old job with the same old people. He missed Jill but her inability to understand what he was going through was frustrating and often depressing. He could imagine himself settling down in Hawaii, waiting for a mermaid to wash up on the shore so that he could have a chance at immortality. He laughed to himself, aware of how insane his thoughts were. He wasn't sure what drove him to look for the Count, but the little folded picture in his pocket continued to remind him of the unresolved conversations he had with the Count.

Packing his bag, he stuffed his passport into a side pocket and zipped it up securely. It was almost comforting to know that he could fit his whole life in one bag, he had always felt guilty for the way his friends had hoarded clothes and material possessions. Even if he had the money, he couldn't imagine a sports car or mansions. Just a hut by the sea with maybe a few dogs to go walking with. He sighed, yeah, that would be his dream.

Checking his watch, he cursed. He had a plane to catch.

~xx~

The biting cold of Vancouver nagged at his face, causing his cheeks to turn a shade of red which would have looked jolly on anyone but him. He passed a woman wearing a short skirt and rolled his eyes at the way she looked him up and down. He only had eyes for her cigarette, wishing desperately that he could have a few puffs on it. He hadn't quit smoking, he just couldn't afford to keep it up anymore. A few glasses of scotch seemed to soothe its calling though, and he had learned to quieten the nagging addiction with research and spirits. He rubbed his hands together, nervous at what could be.

Ahead of him, the oriental gates of china town loomed. He paused for a moment, gathering himself before moving in its intimidating direction. It had been years since he had first started searching and the lines around his eyes spoke of those times. He felt older then his age and suddenly weary of the pursuit. He felt within him that this was his last investigation. If he didn't find D, he would finally give up.

It didn't take him long to become completely lost. The twisting of the backstreets and the rows upon rows of stores and stalls were daunting. He managed to find an english speaking shopkeeper who, surprisingly, nodded in acknowledgment when he mentioned the shop.

"Yes, yes. I know that shop. Everybody knows that shop!"

"Holy," he bit his lip, "... can you... point me in its direction?"

"Why?"

He paused, "Because I want to go there?" He said, slightly dumbfounded.

"People only go to that shop for a reason."

"Well, I have a reason. I don't have to tell you."

"I think you do."

"Jesus," he mumbled, realizing that the Count must have the same reputation and respect in Vancouver's Chinatown then in L.A's. "Fine. I want to visit the Count. He's an old... friend."

"Friend? With you?" The middle aged shopkeeper snorted. "That's funny."

"Hey! What the hell do you mean by that?"

"The Count wouldn't make friends with someone like you."

"Ah, fuck you. I'll just find it myself," he said, waving off the shopkeeper as he walked away.

"Wait," he turned at the voice behind him, "Take three lefts and a right. That's where he is."

"Whatever." He said as he walked off again. His nerves flew at him in full force as all the pieces connected. The strange animal killing, the respect the Chinatown residents had for a measly Petshop owner and the reclusive, almost difficult route he would have to walk to find the shop. It reminded him of L.A, when he had found a strange sort of happiness in the visits and the constant suspicion and teasing.

Eventually, he rounded the last corner, not really expecting to see the two, red pillars which loomed in front of him. He stopped, drawing in a breath, willing his mouth not to make a fool out of himself as he descended the steps. The cold didn't seem as biting as he walked towards the shop, the smell of incense wafting to his nose deliciously.

Placing a hand on the double, wooden, ornamentally carved doors, he pushed it open. The burning incense overwhelmed his senses, reminding him of tea and Chris and the Count. His hands shook slightly as he slid into the room and looked around. It was the same as he remember. Warm, rich and filled to the brim with Chinese ornaments. It felt familiar and daunting and he wished he had bought some sweets.

Soft footsteps echoed from an adjoining room and halted with a sudden and expected silence.

Count D stood in the middle of a large doorway, his face a mask of complete surprise as he gazed upon a remnant of his past. His heart gave a lurch at the sight of those mismatched eyes and slim, almost girlish figure. He looked the same, although without the usual smile of welcoming adorning his face.

"Hey..." He said, trailing off. He felt foolish, standing in front of what he had spent years pursuing.

The Count's red lips only betrayed his surprise, "…D-Detective?"

It was one of the only times that surprise and a complete lack of composure had been clearly evident from the Count. Leon didn't quite know how to respond. He wasn't technically a detective anymore, since so much of his life had been devoted to the search of the D.

"You... I can't believe I finally fucking found you."

D straightened his back once more, perhaps realizing who he was dealing with. His tone was cold, almost unfeeling as he asked, "May I help you?"

Leon walked further into the room and an angry expression passed over his face, "Don't do this fucking game with me, D."

The count strode purposely to his usual chair and sat down with a straight back and symmetrically placed feet, concealed within petite slippers with exotic embroidery. He stared at the opposing wall firmly as he spoke, "I would offer you tea but I'm afraid I have misplaced my set."

Ignoring the fact that the tea set was quite visibly on the table in front of the Count, Leon strode over to the chair he was settled in and peered down at the incredibly stoic Count. His memories hadn't done the count justice; he was just as perfect as he remembered. Clear skin, a curling mouth, mismatched eyes and frame that any woman would kill for. It was no wonder that people saw him as a God, although he wasn't entirely sure that he was human.

"I travelled around the fucking world to see you and you can't even make me some tea? D, that's the least you could do."

He was almost relieved to see traces of anger in D's expression. He was used to anger and frustration, but not the pure, naked fear that he had seen on the Count's face as he seen him.

"Detective, what are you here for?"

"To get some answers. I want to know what the hell happened to me and I want to know why you're trying so hard to stop me from asking?"

"You could hardly comprehend."

"Well, there is one thing I know and that is that you aren't... human... mortal... normal," D merely gazed at him coolly, "What the hell are you?"

"You would only fear me if I revealed that. Is that not the the way of you humans. You fear what you do not understand. You destroy what you can not possess."

Leon glared at him, "You didn't answer my question." He sat heavily in the couch.

Tapping at the wood of the chair in an amused fashion, D spoke, "Do you truly wish to know? I guess I could tell you. It isn't as if anyone would believe your words. I'm sure everyone you know is just delighted at your obsession with finding me."

Leon felt a pang within in, realizing how close D was to the truth. It hurt him that D's harsh words were so severe. He had expected anger but the... cruelty of his words made him feel pathetic. Perhaps sensing his feelings, the count frowned slightly, before talking.

"Of course, I am not human," he said with a careless grace, "I am anything but human. I am of a species, long destroyed to near extinction by your ancestors. I am a friend to all animals and a punisher to humans."

"So you did murder all of those people."

A silverly laugh accompanied the counts reply, "Murder implies that their deaths were not justifiable. They were makers of their own demise, I simply let their deeds catch up with them."

"It's still murder."

"By whose standards? The Laws passed down by a Government run by corrupt humans? My justifications need not be explained, for they are from nature itself. Can you not see how biased your view is? You believe your people to have standards, and yet, you are killing the world and its forests."

"So you would murder humans in revenge for something which happened centuries ago?"

"My people do not forget the sins of the past."

"God, D, I knew you were a petty bastard but not to this extent."

D glared at him, "You hardly understand what it is to be an endangered species."

"That doesn't make it right for you to go around murdering people that aren't responsible for your problem. I mean, fucking hell D, you hardly stood by and let your customers deal with their own problems."

"They were all pathetic excuses for life."

"Yeah well, showing a guy his dead wife isn't exactly standing by and watching is it?" He glared back at the Count as he continued, "Besides, what about all of those other ones you didn't punish?"

Glancing away from Leon's determined eyes, the Count spoke quietly, "They were worthy to live."

"What about what you gave me? Does that mean that I'm worthy to live?"

The Count was silent for a moment, his face covered by strands of silky black hair. Leon felt an urge to make the Count understand him but a deep loneliness welled inside of him. He felt more confused then ever and pained in a way he couldn't explain. He had not expected such a sour reunion, no matter what had happened in their pasts. Leaning into the couch further, Leon sighed, "You know what, fuck this, I'm tired."

Sighing, D rubbed at his eyes in a motion that was uncannily normal. His hands once again folded neatly into his lap, the image of decorum

He spoke softly and without looking at Leon, "It was rude of me to not have offered before; would you like some tea?"

Smiling, Leon looked towards the count with a certain fondness in his eyes, "As long as there's no poison in it."

The count smiled in reply as he set up the tea cups and fetched the water to boil. Watching D's retreating back, Leon found himself gazing at him as he set to work. He eyes were drawn to the slender back and swanlike neck of the strange creature. If he was brave enough to admit it, he hadn't traveled the world for unresolved conversation. He had never felt a need as he did for any other person, both emotionally and physically. His mouth went dry as he averted his eyes to the ground, fiddling with the couch while he bit his lip in anxiety.

He knew what he wanted to do and he wasn't going to let this opportunity get away from him.

Rising from the couch, he walked as soundlessly as he could to where D was boiling the water. He stood behind him, his hands sweaty and shaking.

Feeling his presence at his back, D spoke, "My dear detective, if you but take a seat, the tea will be ready in a moment."

He could smell a faint aroma from D, one of jasmine and vanilla. With a deep breath, Leon slowly brought his arms to circle gently around his slender waist. The count froze and dropped the kettle that was in his hand. With a shock, he tried to bend down to pick up the fallen and smashed kettle but was stopped by a tightening of arms around his mid section. Pressing himself to the back of D, Leon closed his eyes as he nuzzled his nose into the hair of the count. With a sigh he pressed his lips to his neck, refraining from kissing the smooth skin. D had not yet reacted to his presence so he was unsure of whether to continue.

Moving his lips down the pale neck, he rested his head against D's shoulder and once again nuzzled the bit of neck that was obstructed by his elaborate outfit.

A hand of D's came to rest on top of Leon's where they were placed on his stomach, "D-Detective?"

It made him breathless to know that he had made Count D stutter in shock. He tentatively pressed his lips to the neck of the Count, feeling a breathless wonder at what he was doing. He had never truly admitted what he felt for the Count, afraid that he would never see the man again. It had been almost maddening to know that he may never get to see him again.

He spoke directly into the Counts ear as he whispered softly, "You didn't think I travelled around the entire world just to ask you a few question did you?"

Using the other hand to grip onto the tabletop tightly, D murmured, "…but you're a human…."

Leon smiled, "And you're a vengeful lunatic that flies around in a ship."

With his head now bowed in front of him as he gripped the table ever tighter, the count emphasised, "But you are a human. This is against... everything... I have been taught."

"I know."

Without warning, Leon grabbed the count by his shoulders and gripped onto the fragile material roughly. He spun him around quickly and firmly placed his hands in between his waist and arms and gripped onto the table top, locking him in place between his own thicker arms. He was under no pretence that if the count wanted to, he could escape at any time, but he figured that it was more of a symbolic gesture. After all, he had yet to pull away from him.

Staring into the miss-matched eyes of the Count, he saw his red, seductive lips part softly, as if to emit a gasp. Leaning forward, Leon placed his forehead on D's and stared into his eyes for a moment. There was hesitation and absolute unclothed fear reflected in his eyes. His arms where pressed against Leon's chest, now uselessly unburdened of anything to grip a hold onto tightly.

With a small swallow, Leon leaned forward ever more and pressed his lips to D. His whole world seemed to cease with the contact, his heart beating wildly at the feeling. D's mouth parted invitingly and with confidence, he tilted his head and pressed firmly against D's open mouth, letting his tongue explore curiously.

It wasn't long before the count melted against him; his surprisingly strong arms pressed against his chest. The count's hands explored his face, his jaw and his shoulders, until they caressingly trailed his arms as they kissed. Occasionally, the trail of his nails would cause goosebumbs to rise over Leon's arms and body, his body eagerly expecting the next sensation.

It wasn't long before he was pushed away and firmly guided to the couch. He hadn't expected D to be so forward, although he knew that the passion between them was anything but one-sided. He had never been wanted before and the need to be with D was almost unbearable.

~xx~

Lying on D's spacious, grand bed, Leon stared happily up at the ceiling. The pleasant bite of the cold nipped at his arms where they were exposed from the large duvet covering his body. His body was completely relaxed, although pleasantly sore in some areas. His mouth felt bruised but he didn't mind. D's body was curled around his, adding to his overall satisfaction and contentment. His head was tucked under Leon's chin neatly, although his hair was ruffled and considerable messy. An arm was slung over his chest, one leg wrapped around him cosily.

Leon trailed his hand down D's back, smiling at the way he shifted in his sleep. The smooth skin of D enthralled him, especially the way that it responded to his touch. When his body found a nook to settle in again, he could see a peaceful, almost unseen expression drift over his face. It made his heart swell, a similar expression eventually gracing his own lips and face.

~xx~

**AN: **Well I hope you enjoyed reading this. I am addicted to this pairing, I just think it is absolutely wonderful.

Please Review!


End file.
